What I can't do, she did
by darkawesomeness
Summary: Max is fine after the events of book two, but someone exactly like them shows up with empty promises of what they want, and Max isn't buying the act. She confronts the newcomer, and gets interesting reactions from the flock.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Are you alright?" asked Nudge.

" I'm perfectly fine." I stated, the sarcasm going completely over her head. Nudge has always been kinda clueless, but then again, I am a perfect liar. The truth is that I am not fine, though I didn't tell you or anyone else that. I should probably introduce myself, before I carry on with my rambling. I am the chosen one. No, really thats what I have been called a couple of times if my life so far. My actual name is Max, though. Maximum Ride. You like the name? Well, get your own awesome name, because this is my name.

I have had a less than satisfactory life, but that is because I am a special person. Not like I have issues, though it wouldn't surprise me if I end up with a giant bill for 10 years of therapy. No, I meant that I am special as in I'm not your average bear, except that I am not a bear, I am a human being. Well, I am mostly human. A good 98% human.

Now, I see all the hands in the class shoot up in the air, but take your hand down if your question involves what the other 2% of my DNA is. See, all of your hands slowly trickle down to your desks in this imaginary school classroom that is in my head. I mean, there isn't even anyone to hear what I am laying out on the table. But back to the other 2% of my DNA, I'm not going to tell you.

My life hasn't been the rays of sunshine and rainbows that everyone says that their life has been. In fact, my life has been rats and harsh medical facility lights and that sucks majorly. I've grown up in a place called the school, where I was given and forced to take 2% of foreign DNA and was forced to lose 2% of my own DNA. I wasn't the only one though. There were five others that are exactly like me, only five that I knew of. We all escaped the school together with a scientist named Jeb Batchelder. Years later, Jeb disappeared, leaving me as the unofficial leader because we think that I am the oldest.

A couple of years later, the youngest in the family, Angel, was taken back and we went on the run to save her and to avoid being taken ourselves. Afterwards, our life has been terrible. The second oldest of our fl-family, Fang, was badly injured and the government found out, leaving us to live with an agent (who turned out to be someone who works for the school), and going to actual school. At the regular school, had to wear uniforms, that means that I had to wear a skirt. But, something that happened to both Fang and myself experienced something, we both dated someone, and neither of us liked who the other was dated. Then we found out who asked Anne ( the agent) really was and had to make a hasty retreat. There is a lot of things that I leaving out because I don't want to tell you, so there you have it. We were fine with running until the seventh ever person like us showed up and tore us apart because she put false hope in everyones head, something that I can't do. This is that story.


	2. Well crap, I didn't think of that

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride, I only own my OC

_ Chapter 2, Well, crap I didn't think of that_

It started with a complaint that came from Iggy, our sightless, blonde haired, cook in the family._ 'My wings hurt'_ he complained as we were flying over one of those abstract shaped states in the middle. I should probably explain something before I am bombarded with questions from the imaginary class that I keep speaking to in my head (I should probably get that checked out when I trust doctors or anyone that could possibly have a lab coat as part of their work attire, which the answer will be that never is too soon). Yes I said wings instead of back like all those movies show that if you ever ride on an airplane, you will end up with back problems because the little kid that is sitting directly behind you kicks your seat. You see, that is what the other 2% of our DNA is. If you haven't already figured it out yet, I will say firstly congratulations on not thinking hard enough, and my second thing that I want to say is that the 2% is avian, or bird, if you want to take the fun out of confusing people with a fancy word. My whole dysfunctional family is like this, not by choice, though.

I know what you are thinking, _'But having wings would be awesome, why are you making it sound like they are a burden?' _ well, you have to see it like I see it. You are skinnier than you should be at 14 when you are 5' somewhere above 5", and you have to eat constantly and in large amounts of food. Oh, and there are people out who have jobs to find you and either kill you or take you back to the school to be tortured. That's always fun, note sarcasm.

"Max, are you okay? You're making that face again, you know the one where scrunch up your nose and you don't focus on what is in front of you. Oh, I remember this one time when I was little and you had that face and you walked right into a wall and everyone laughed and then you glared at us and we were really quiet because we were afraid of what you were planning to do to get back at us. It wasn't as funny as this show I watched that all it shows is people being stupid or not paying attention or trying and failing to show off or impress someone, am I the only one that noticed that when that when those things happen that it is mainly guys bec-" that was the one and only Nudge being cut off by Iggy.

"AaaaHhhh! My ears are bleeding and my healing isn't gonna bother healing them because I'm blind!" exclaimed Iggy.

" Iggy, don't be a drama queen and stop complaining! Besides you know that when it comes to Nudge, it is better to just go along with it and wait for it to stop." can you guess who said that? If you guessed me(Max), then you are correct. If you guessed Nudge herself, who was just insulted, then I give up, you are hopeless.

" Yeah Iggy, what Max said- HEY! That was so mean!" Nudge pouted as everyone else started laughing.

" Its okay Nudge, at least you don't look constipated when you think hard unlike Max." Gazzy AKA the Gasman( don't ask, it is better if don't ask) comforted Nudge while he teased me.

" Gazzy remember that she always knows where you're bomb stash is, she just lets you keep a certain amount for emergencies." came simultaneously from the only people who haven't talked yet, Angel and Fang.

" Thanks, guys."

" Oh, yeah. Sorry Max!" came Gazzy's speedy response that was directed to me.

" Its okay Gazzy, but remember what Fang and Angel said about your stash," I stated " I always know where it's at."

" Are we there yet- OMG! What is that coming towards us!" Nudge's whining turned into surprise and slight fear and I whipped my around and saw this thing with wings( _hey that rhymed_, Shut up head, this is serious!) and it wasn't a bird. Why can't we get a break!


End file.
